


Coffee Beans

by acerobbiereyes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Prompt. “I’m running late to a meeting and you accidentally spill your coffee all over my outfit.”
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Antoine Triplett, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Antoine Triplett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Coffee Beans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Trip ducked and wove his way through the neverending throngs of New Yorkers around him. He was running late, very very late for a meeting. It wasn't really his fault though. Someone had scheduled this meeting right when the traffic - human and vehicle - was at its worst. Thankfully though, he could see the revolving glass doors to his building. He was almost there -

_WHAM_

Trip collided with someone about 10 feet from the door. Hurried frantic apologies followed the hot searing pain of spilled coffee that was slowly soaking through his button up. Damnit.

"Oh my god, Trip, I am so sorry." The woman said, and wait. He recognized that voice. Daisy was the companies newest hire for all things computerized and internet. They'd never had a chance to talk, being in different departments and all, but he'd seen her around plenty. “I look down for one second...”

"It’s fine, Daisy."

"It's really not. Hang on." She said, tugging him into the building. She disappeared for a moment, leaving him in the lobby to pluck at his soaked shirt, before returning with napkins and wetwipes. She began wiping at the coffee stain, but at this point it was probably a lost cause. She looked up at him sheepishly. “Probably not the best way to introduce myself to my new coworkers, huh?” 

Trip couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped. “No, probably not. But it’s not the weirdest introduction i’ve ever had. First time I met Fitz was when he blew up the printer. Ink and paper everywhere.” Coulson had just called it a day after that and sent everyone home.   
  
“Still, let me make it up to you? Like, maybe go out for a drink?”

”Sure, girl. As long as it’s not coffee.” She laughed.


End file.
